Amor na Enfermaria
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sirem) Remus estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, depois de uma semana atribulada, desolado por estar sozinho, quando recebe a visita de um certo maroto, que lhe mostra que pode ser amado.


**Titulo:** _Amor na Enfermaria_| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom| **Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin| **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Sirem) Remus estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, depois de uma semana atribulada, desolado por estar sozinho, quando recebe a visita de um certo maroto, que lhe mostra que pode ser amado.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

Remus estava na enfermaria de Hogwarts, deitado na cama, cheio de ferimentos, depois de uma semana de transformações intensas. O moreno estava olhando para o teto, com tristeza. Nunca seria um garoto normal. A licantropia o levaria a ser considerado diferente e perigoso pelas pessoas, por isso nunca seria amado, principalmente por _ele,_ o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts.

Um barulho fez o Gryffindor sair de seus pensamentos e olhou para a porta, vendo Sirius entrando, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. O maroto se sentou na cama e falou:

-Como você está, Moony? – Remus sorriu tristemente para Sirius. Se sentia cansado e sem forças. Vendo o abatimento de Moony, Padfoot parou de sorrir e falou, com tristeza:

-Moony, eu gostaria de fazer algo para evitar sua dor. – E agarrou delicadamente a mão de Remus, que estremeceu de prazer com o toque. O lobisomem nunca contara a ninguém, mas desde seu quarto ano que gostava de Sirius, pelo seu jeito brincalhão e sedutor. Mas sabia que Padfoot o via só como um amigo. Sirius olhou fixamente para os olhos castanhos de Remus e beijou sua mão, fazendo com que Moony sorrisse, emocionado. Padfoot sempre o tratava com carinho e respeito.

-Você é muito especial para mim, Remus. – Declarou o Maroto, com sinceridade. Remus sorriu, cheio de felicidade e falou:

-Para mim também, Pad. – Ficaram os dois se observando em silêncio até que Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria e, ao ver Black, perguntou:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Black? – Sirius se virou para a Madame Pomfrey e respondeu:

-Vim ver Remus. – Madame Pomfrey avançou para Lupin e lhe fez uns exames com a varinha. Luzes azuis e vermelhas saiam da varinha da enfermeira, que a movimentava com rapidez. Por fim, falou:

-Os ferimentos estão praticamente curados. Só precisa de descansar.

-Posso me levantar? – Perguntou Remus, ansioso. Estava farto de estar deitado, mas ordens eram ordens e ele sempre as cumpria.

-Pode, mas com cuidado. – Aconselhou a enfermeira, saindo da enfermaria. Remus se ergueu devagar e tocou com as duas mãos no colchão e impulsionou o corpo para a frente. Sirius agarrou delicadamente o braço de Remus, o ajudando a se levantar. Se olharam nos olhos e Padfoot largou o braço dele. Remus respirou fundo e deu um passo em frente, mas uma tontura o atingiu, fazendo com que se desequilibrasse e só não caiu porque Sirius agarrou seu o braço. Se olharam nos olhos e Sirius, perguntou, preocupado:

-Você está bem? – Remus estremeceu com a aproximação, mas disse, para não preocupar o Maroto:

-Tudo bem. – Sirius o abraçou fortemente, mas sem o machucar e sussurrou, carinhosamente:

-Meu lobinho… - E beijou delicadamente Moony, que estremeceu de desejo. O cheiro de grama fresca atingiu o nariz de Remus, que suspirou, extasiado. Entreabriu a boca, dando passagem á língua de Sirius, que imediatamente entrou, fazendo com que Remus gemesse de prazer. Padfoot agarrou os quadris de Remus e o empurrou delicadamente para a cama. Remus desfez o beijo e sussurrou:

-Temos de ter cuidado com Madame Pomfrey.

-Mas nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – Falou Sirius, marotamente, fazendo com que Moony ficasse ruborizado. – Mas poderemos fazer…

E mordeu delicadamente o pescoço de Remus, o fazendo suspirar de prazer. Parecia um sonho para Lupin, que voltou a beijar Sirius, para comprovar se era sonho, ou realidade. Delicadamente, mordeu o pescoço do Maroto, o fazendo suspirar.

-Eu te amo. – Gemeu Sirius, sensualmente. Remus parou de o beijar e perguntou, emocionado com as palavras de Padfoot.

-O que disse? – Perguntou, querendo ouvir de novo.

-Eu te amo, Remus. – Falou Sirius, o olhando nos olhos. Remus sorriu, emocionado, mas um medo avassalador o atingiu:

-Mas eu sou um lobisomem. - O medo estava em suas palavras - Nós não podemos namorar.

-Porque não? – Perguntou Sirius, confuso – Eu sou um animargo, por isso, seu lado lobo não me ataca.

-Mas eu posso morder você! – Exclamou Remus, quase chorando e se afastando de Sirius, que o fitou, espantado. Os hormônios de Lupin estavam descontrolados. Sirius se recuperou do susto e abraçou Moony por detrás da cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo, Remus Desde nosso quinto ano. – Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram com a revelação de Padfoot e ele continuou – Seu jeito tímido, de alguma forma, me acalma. Eu sempre quis namorar você, mas sempre temi sua reação. Mas não posso esconder mais a atração que sinto por você. Remus…

Moony olhou para Padfoot e viu seus olhos brilhando. Esse gesto demonstrava que Sirius estava dizendo a verdade. Seus olhos eram o espelho da alma e Remus conseguia ver o interior de Sirius.

-Por favor, não me abandone. – Implorou o Maroto, desesperando – Não me afaste de você, agora que sabe a verdade. Se você não me ama, eu não me importo mas, por favor, não me abandone.

Remus olhou nos olhos de Sirius e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo. – Sirius sorriu e lágrimas começaram a cair de sua face. O lobisomem as limpou delicadamente com a mão e o beijou nos lábios. Sirius podia ser o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, mas preferia Remus, um garoto, mestiço e lobisomem. O que aconteceria no futuro, nenhum deles sabia, mas o que sabiam era que o amor deles ultrapassaria qualquer desafio.

Uns dias mais tarde, Remus saiu da enfermaria, completamente curado e Sirius o esperava, com um sorriso nos braços e um beijo ardente. Hogwarts, nessa noite, ficou em alvoroço, mas nenhum deles deu a mínima. Estavam preparados para ultrapassar todos os desafios, e nem o berrador da mãe de Sirius, gritando que ele era a vergonha da família os demoveu. Os meses seguintes foram de puro amor e carinho e, mesmo durante as luas cheias, Sirius não o abandonou, fazendo com que Remus se sentisse seguro. Quando Hogwarts terminou, Sirius e Remus se mudaram para uma casa, em Hogsmead. Nenhum deles sabia o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas o fato de estarem juntos era o suficiente.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora**: Oi! Sirem é um dos casais que adoro ler e espero que vocês também. O que acharam da fic? Esperando vossas reviews. Bjs :D


End file.
